The Candy Machine
by Phinabella
Summary: Phineas and Ferb decide to build a machine to make candy for kids around the world why Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to steal candy from kids all across the tri state area!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Disney! This is just for fun! Please don't sue!**

"What should we do today Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb shrugged. Phineas scanned the yard looking for ideas. He finally noticed a bag of candy on the window sill. Phineas got an idea. "We could make a candy machine!" He exclaimed. Ferb gave thumbs up. The two brothers wrote up plans for the machine. Just then Isabella entered the yard. "Whatcha doin?" She asked. "Drawing up plans for a candy machine." He replied. "Cool! I love candy." "So does every kid in the world, and we're going to make some for them!" "Can the fireside girls help? We need our candy making patches." "Sure." Phineas agreed. The fireside girls came into the yard. "Okay girls please take out your fireside girl's manual and turn to the candy making section." Isabella instructed. The other fireside girls took out their manuals and began reading while Phineas and Ferb worked on the plans. Candace came outside, "You boys better not think of anything weird to do today because Jeremy is coming over and I don't need you to embarrass me." Everyone ignored Candace. Candace glared at her brother's and their friends. She slammed the door. A few seconds later she screamed. She opened the door holding Perry. "And get this stinky animal out of the living room." She put Perry on the floor. Perry growled at her. She slammed the door again. "Don't worry boy she didn't mean that." Phineas cooed. Phineas went back to drawing plans. A few minutes later Phineas noticed Perry was missing, "Where's Perry?" He asked. Everyone shrugged.

Perry snuck through the side of the house and went down a slide to his underground lair. Major Monogram appeared on the screen. "Agent P, Doofenshmirtz is up to no good. Stop whatever he is doing! Go Agent P!" Perry grabbed his jetpack and flew out the jetpack tunnel and through the chimney. He arrived at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated a few seconds later. He burst through the door. Then a cage sprung up and caught him. A mechanical hand put a lollipop in Agent P's mouth. "Ah, Perry the Platypus I was expecting you. I had been hard at work building the Candy Evaporatorinator!" A huge curtain was pulled up revealing the contraption. "You see, back when I was a boy in Diggleshmoof, my parents had paid me in candy while working as the garden gnome. But when I fell asleep, the neighborhood kids always stole my candy, so now I will evaporate all the candy in the tri-state area!" He laughed an evil laugh. "I will be the only one with candy, because the candy appears right here in my apartment, and it's all for me to eat!" He exclaimed. Perry spit the lollipop out, hitting the evil scientist's remote which activates and deactivates the trap. Perry escaped.

Jeremy arrived at Candace's house. Candace greeted him in. "Hi Jeremy, come inside." She said almost hyperventilating. "Hello Candace, I'm really looking forward to watching the baseball game with you. Suzie accidently hit our TV with a baseball last night, and I didn't want to miss the game." Jeremy explained. "You're welcome here anytime." They turned the baseball game on. Philip Watts hit a single. Then they heard a loud noise coming from the backyard. Candace went to investigate. She found Phineas operating a big machine. "Phineas what are you doing!" She yelled. It was hard to hear over the noise of the machine. "Making candy Candace. Would you like some?" Phineas asked. "No, I don't want any of your candy. I'm trying to watch the baseball game with Jeremy. Quiet it down!" She ran inside the house. "Put the machine on mute." Phineas said. "What is going on out there?" Jeremy asked. Candace frowned, "The boys are making some candy machine…" Jeremy's eyes lit up, "Cool, could I have some?" He started to head toward the door. "What about the game?" Candace received no response. She turned the TV off and went back outside. Jeremy was licking a giant lollipop. "This candy is awesome!" Jeremy commented. "Thank you." Phineas smiled. Candace glared at her younger brother.

Perry slapped Doofenshmirtz in the face with his tail. He hurried over to the machine and pressed the big red button. Nothing happened to the machine. Doofenshmirtz laughed, "Ha! Perry the platypus that is the decoy button! There is no real self-destruction button on this invention! You can't defeat me!" He said overconfidently. Perry smashed the machine into the Dectructinator Doofenshmirtz still had to disassemble. The Candy Evaporatinator broke and the Destructinator blasted a beam. Perry pressed the self destruct button on the Destructinator. He grabbed his jetpack and flew out of there. "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz shouted.

Then Candace heard her mother's car coming in the driveway. She ran to her. "Mom, mom, mom come and see what Phineas and Ferb have done!" Candace screamed. Linda came out of the car holding grocery bags. "Okay Candace, let me put these in the house first!" Candace jumped up and down. Would she finally bust the boys?

The ray then hit Phineas and Ferb's machine. The machine disappeared. Then Candace dragged her mom into the yard. "What is it Candace?" Her mother complained. Candace searched for the machine, "Noooo! It was right there!" Candace cried. "I'm going inside Candace." Then Phineas heard a grrring noise. "Oh, there you are Perry!" He exclaimed.


End file.
